Bailey Sok
Bailey Drew Sok (born on February 24, 2004) is a young professional dancer, choreographer, dance teacher, actress and an amateur golfer from California with Korean roots. Bailey is a social media personality and a viral star. Especially due her collaboration with Matt Steffanina and her friend Kaycee Rice, she is featured on many videos with millions of hits by name. In 2019, she left the shadows of her famous friends and got her own fame as an established international dancer teacher and choreographer.AMINE - RED MERCEDES | BAILEY WORKSHOP in SeoulBailey Sok ★She's a B**ch ★ Fair Play Dance Camp 2019 ★Bailey Sok (Melbourne) | Joy X Missy Elliott | GROUNDED Moves She started also her debut as actress by playing Viv Anderson on Brat's TV series Zoe Valentine season two.Bailey Sok She performed on season 9 of America's Got Talent with her group Buns & Roses, but they had withdrawn during judgement week for performing on a dance competition. AGT Buns & RosesBuns and Roses dancersBuns & Roses on AGT In 2018, she competed with S-Rank in season two of NBC's World of Dance in the Upper Team division between the adults with just 13 years old at show beginning and they made it the world final. But Bailey showed always some maturity beyond her age. That's why she properly loves hanging out with the older guys. She performed on stage together with Janet Jackson, Meghan Trainor, Alessia Cara, Jason Derulo, Marshmello and choreographed also to his song "Happier", Sofia Carson on Radio Disney's ARDYs, K Camp in his music video and Steve Aoki.Artists Bailey Sok has performed with She was an interview guest on Dance Network's To the Pointe Bailey Sok Talks About Her Friendship With Kaycee Rice - To The Pointe with Kristyn Burtt and Showstopper, but beyond the internet, she didn't get public eye by her own name yet. She started dancing when she was 2.5-3 years old, because her sisters used to dance. Her mother got the offer in her first dance class for Bailey's siblings "Pay for two kids and you get for one free." and she shoved Bailey to the group. Her first class was tap dancing. Bailey was first on stage when she was five years old, took her first industrial classes at the age of six and started competing at the age of six. She met her best friend Kaycee Rice first time in Tricia Miranda's class when they were performing "Anaconda" at the age of ten; this video passed 40M+ views at Feb 2019.Nicki Minaj - Anaconda - Choreography by Tricia Miranda ft @kaelynnharris | @nickiminaj @timmilgram She was a competitive dancer for Dance Precisions before she moved to Just Plain Dancin'. She is supporting Red Cross Australia for the bush fire victims.Bailey' IG Bailey got online home schooled since she is in 8th grade due her missing time when was on The Pulse on Tour. She lost temporary her work permission by that, despite her good grades and decided to switch to home schooling. She is fine with that and appreciates the flexibility of school schedules. She wants to go to college, but had in December 2018 no plans about her occupation later. She is currently taking classes in acting and vocal training. Bailey is improving her dancing by taking more technical classes in ballet and contemporary as well. Her dance background is performing mostly hip-hop and jazz dancing and she got strongly influenced by her teacher and later team leader of S-Rank Melvin Timtim. Her older sisters stopped competing and started a career as professional golfers and go to a sports college for it. Bailey plays golf too, since she was five and it has become her second passion. Sometimes she got a good deal on the course; exchanging pro golfers versus pro dancers secrets. In Feb 2019, Bailey danced on one of Matt's class routines on a video with 20M+ views and two more videos with about 10M+ headlining her name. YouTube listed about 20 videos with 1M+ views featuring her name and many more without she is is performing on it. Bailey contributed also with her team of professional dancers - Ellen Kim, Stevie Doré and Eileen Harman - the matrix as dancing heroes for the official music video and the onfly CGI addon opening show of the 2018 world finals of the e-sports game "League of Legends" with 173M+ views and the behind-the-scene dance video by them within 7M+ views within 3.5 months. K/DA - POP/STARS (ft Madison Beer, (G)I-DLE, Jaira Burns) | Official Music Video - League of LegendsK/DA - POP/STARS Dance - Behind the Scenes | League of Legends - The world final 2019 of the game attracted more viewers than the Super Bowl und is expected to get bigger. CNBC - This esports giant draws in more viewers than the Super Bowl, and it’s expected to get even bigger A fantastic opportunity for professional dancers, because the shows are adequated. Either physical, as CGI addon or as hologram. - Bailey had 1.3M+ followers on Instagram and about 200K+ subscribers on YouTube at the end of 2019. In 2017, she was nominated for the Industry Dance Awards for favorite dancer 17 & under, together with Mackenzie Ziegler, Kalani Hilliker, Tate McRae, Kaycee Rice and the winner Nia Frazier. In that same year, she competed on Dance-Off Juniors season 2 episode 1 against Leah Roga and the winner Charlize Glass. In 2019, she won a Arena Award in the category "Rising Star of the Year." She was nominated together with Sean Lew, Emma Portner and Logan Edra. This award recognizes the dancer with the highest degree of artistic excellence (performance and/or choreography) as a visible newcomer into our dance community from 2018 to present. Nominees in this category have much artistic promise as the future of dance community. She also co-choreographed her first music video for Red Velvet to the song "Psycho". Bailey IG which passed 36M+ views in just one week.Red Velvet 레드벨벳 'Psycho' Performance Video Red Velvet 레드벨벳 'Psycho' MV But she was already part of the "skeleton crew" for Red Velvet's music video "Realy Bad Boy" in 2018. She taught in this year classes or workshops at least in Australia - and had literally with Sidney, Melbourne and Brisbane a full continental tour Bailey Sok X Midnight | KStar Studios Melbourne | GROUNDED Moves Bailey Sok (Sydney) | Joy X Missy Elliott | GROUNDED Moves Bailey Sok Dance Workshop @ Brisbane Australia - Korea, Portugal, Japan and as part of the faculty of Europe's biggest convention Play Fair Dance Camp in Cracow, Poland and had a nice show case there, as well as in Singapore. She played Viv Anderson on season two of Brat's TV series Zoe Valentine and showed real talent for acting. As to remember, Bailey is still sweet 15 years old. Dances Solos Trios World of Dance Keep in mind, these scores represent S-RANK's scores. S-RANK finished in last place. Dance Titles *The Pulse Protégés Elite Alumni since season 2016/2017 (lifetime title) Protégés Elite AlumniThe Pulse Alumni show 2014 *Regional Petite Miss Showbiz 2013 *Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2014 Runner-Up Titles *4th runner up for Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2012 with "Don't Upset the Rhythm" *2nd runner up for Regional Junior Miss Super Star 2013 *2nd runner up for National Petite Miss Starpower 2013 with "Rhythm Nation" *1st runner up for Regional Junior Miss Dance KAR 2014 with "Bulletproof" *2nd runner up for National WCDE Elite Mini Female Dancer of the Year 2014 *3rd runner up for World of Dance Awards and nominations Filmography TV Acting Roles TV Dance Performances Online Networks Gallery Baily Sok.jpg 35618003 1878684908820995 5387448191161466880 n.jpg 36889193 683095495366611 8319913863571046400 n.jpg 37570332 725502244447475 8454940935208304640 n.jpg 37247557 218594208847142 6537794119845019648 n.jpg 37212605 232037640760305 6947510175699828736 n.jpg 36820559 1062237753940633 8450352780559777792 n.jpg 36820559 198398900838244 7568132584899608576 n.jpg Baileysok 79746621 2374578232872524 2803719978478052923 n.jpg Baileysok 79117430 2548612142040893 2078466546896578589 n.jpg 36148956 172654873598435 1652765086936203264 n.jpg 37905063 1853119698090115 8020329045587656704 n.jpg DhY GkrX0AUygJK.jpg Baileysok1 53430111 1692399451059542 1627498071616063616 n.jpg Videos Bailey Sok Dance Compilation - Best Dance Dance-Off Juniors Teen Girl Trifecta - Dance Off Juniors Bailey Sok, Charlize Glass & Leah Roga Season 2 Ep 1 Bailey Sok Bridge Juniors Steezy Official Showstopper BAILEY SOK SOLO DANCE Showstopper Presents Quotes By Bailey *''"choices become actions, actions become habits, habits become character. ��"'' Bailey's IG Fun Facts *Bailey has a talent to twist her arms and hands against joint direction. She used it as a joke and show effect on the World of Dance "The Cut" performance with a nice cracking noise and Jennifer Lopez, Derek Hugh and Ne-Yo enjoyed the shocking effect. [World of Dance Performance Kendrick Lamar's - DNA | S-Rank] *Her mother was the Miss Korea.Bailey's Twitter bithday congarts mom Explains something :-). References External Links *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram (1) *Instagram (2) *Tumblr *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) Category:Choreographer Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Precisions dancers Category:JPD Dancers Category:World of Dance Dancers Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants